


Just Go For It:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Danni/Steve Series [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ask out/Asking out, Attraction, Consensual, Crushes, Daydreaming, Developing Relationship, Doctors & Physicians, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), F/M, Friendship, Future, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Medical, Medical Examination, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Radiation Poisoning/Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Secret Crush, Sick Character, Sickfic, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve admits his attraction to Danni, Does she return his feelings?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams (Implied)
Series: Danni/Steve Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676758
Kudos: 1





	Just Go For It:

*Summary: Steve admits his attraction to Danni, Does she return his feelings?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett couldn’t help but stare at his beautiful partner, Detective Danielle “Danni” Williams, while he was suppose to do his part of the paperwork. He daydreamed of what he went through the last couple of years, & he had a smile on his face. He knew that he couldn’t survive all that he survived without her, It made him fall in love with the beautiful blond.

He was a chicken shit coward, He couldn’t admit that he has a crush on her, & also is in love with her right to her face. He didn’t know that he was staring off into space, til Danni came in, & checked on her. “Steve, Babe, You are okay ?”, she asked, as she further came into the room, & stood in front of him. He was brought back into the present, & the former seal smiled, & said this, as convincingly as he could.

“Yeah, I am fine, Absolutely fine”, He told her. Then it turned serious, as he said this to her, “Danni, We need to talk, Can we later at **_Tropics_** for lunch ?, I got a doctor’s appointment to get to about my liver, & the radiation poisoning”, The Voluptuous Shorter Woman nodded, & said, “See you there”. The Hunky Brunette smiled, & kissed her on the cheek, saying, “Thank you”, He left, as soon as he signed his last report.

Danni suspected that whatever that Steve wanted to talk about, It’s good news. She is pretend to be surprised, Cause the **_Five-O Commander_** doesn’t need to have the upper hand. The Vixen had a smile on her face, that didn’t leave, til she left to meet him got lunch. The Blond was thinking that she actually has a future with Steve, & it makes her happy.

Steve really felt attracted to Danni, & decided to just go for it, As he made his way to his doctor’s office. He knew that if he just took a chance, He will secure his happiness. He decides to tell her at lunch. Where, He felt the most comfortable, & it was a bonus too, He gets Danni all to himself.

As soon as he got to his appointment, He was shown right in. Steve’s Doctor, Dr. Miller, went right to the exam, & made sure that his patient was comfortable during it. As soon as he was done, He told Steve to get dress. “Is everything okay, Doc ?”, Steve asked, He was suddenly nervous, as he saw the expression on his doctor’s face. “Let’s go in my office, & talk, Okay ?”, Steve nodded, as he followed him in.

“Sit down, Let’s talk”, He indicated for him to sit in the chair across from him. “I am not gonna bullshit you, Steve, I don’t like what I found, & what I am seeing”. “Just give it to me, Doc”, Steve said with reassurance. “Okay, Here is my opinion”, The Elderly Doctor said, & he clears his throat, & says this to him.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
